Following the rapid development of computer and Internet technology, the Internet has become the most important medium for users to access information. Because of the use of the Internet, Internet-related businesses must purchase many servers to provide services to users.
Typically, a motherboard of a server is designed having a single CPU or a number of CPUs. Although a motherboard having a number of CPUs can process a variety of procedures simultaneously, the cost of such a motherboard is high. Therefore, with cost considerations in mind, most companies generally purchase a motherboard with a single CPU. When the processing speed of the motherboard with a single CPU does not match users' requirements, such companies subsequently purchase a motherboard with a number of CPUs to match the new requirements. However, because of the incompatibility among different motherboards, the original motherboard with a single CPU has to be discarded, which is wasteful.